jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Malchom's Woods/Characters
}}List of characters in Malchom's Woods: A Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Sequel. Characters There are two main characters, and several other side characters, mostly appearing once: Ember A Male Velociraptor cloned by InGen, along with three other Raptors. The pack he is from is a precursor pack that had been cloned before the Raptor squad. He is one of two survivors, the other being Delta . He is extremely intelligent, and has a limited trust toward humans Joshua Malchom Joshua is the nephew of the famous Ian Malcolm. He stayed behind when Texas was evacuated, after the appearance of BX. In the story we are shown that he suffers from anxiety from being secluded, away from other people. Henry Wu Part way through the novel, he is revealed to be the creator of the disease, BX. He appears only three times in the novel. Eric and Mat Marshall These two brothers play a minor role in the story, while they are driving through Las Vegas, and witness the three ''Pteranodons'', as they wreak havoc on the city. Martinez "Marty" Sanchez He is an amateur photographer, and is the first person off of Isla Nublar to meet Ember. Roland Tembo One of six original characters to appear in the novel, Tembo is seen to be living in a small trailer, alone in the middle of the Guadalupe Mountains. Ian Malcolm He is seen by Joshua in a dream, where he is trying to convince Joshua to leave with him. Other There are many other minor characters, some of them being major characters In Jurassic Park/World films. Old Raptor pack * Bengal, a male Raptor with tiger-like stripes, much like that of the Raptors from Isla Sorna. * Sunshine, a female Raptor with bright yellow skin. * Delta, a female Raptor, the only other survivor of the pack, besides Ember. Raptor squad * Blue, a female Raptor, who is mentioned, but not named. * Charlie, a female, green Raptor. She is mentioned, but not named. * Echo, a female Raptor, who is mentioned, but not named. Rejects * A-2, a female Raptor, who is mentioned, but not named. * V-2, a aggressive female Raptor who is killed by "Willson". Humans * Tracy Helger, who is Wu's assistant. * "Willson", a Jurassic World employee who killes V-2, and in turn is killed by Ember. * Owen Grady, a former Navy Seal, and animal trainer. He appear is only twice, and is very minor. * Vic Hoskins, InGen's head of security. He appears only once, unamed, at Ember's hatching. * Simon Masrani, the owner of The Masrani Co. He appears, unamed, at Ember's hatching as well * Juan Sanchez, Joshua's friend, and the only other person to stay behind in Glen Rose. He was killed by Compsognathus. Trivia In Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Owen Grady states that Delta is a survivor from a pack, that came before the Raptor squad. Ember, Sunshine, and Bengal, are members of this group. Category:Malchom's Woods page